


A Birthday Present Built For Two

by LostinThisIndigoGalaxy



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Best Friends, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy/pseuds/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy
Summary: Taemin just wants to give Jongin his birthday present, if only his favorite person would actually let him do that.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 12





	A Birthday Present Built For Two

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little what if thought I had 💜
> 
> \-----
> 
> We are not entitled to the private lives of Idols. If you suspect one of your favorite idols might actually be LGBTQIA+ The most respectful thing we can do is leave them The hell alone about it.
> 
> They can't freely talk about it. We should not try to force them to. Outing people, trying to out people is always wrong.
> 
> Vox Noire is feeding vulnerable black families with direct reparations. Contribute if you can.
> 
> [Donate Here](https://checkout.square.site/pay/ede082a569ce4352b6bc30d3dd6ec00a)

"hey, I have to get you your present" 

"Taeminnie, you already got me a present, please come here" 

"But I have to get your present, your real present, not the one you can tell the fans about.... " 

Taemin waggled his eyebrows, playful and suggestive.

"Nnnnngg it's my biiiirrrrthhhhdaayy Taeeeemmmiinnnniiieee, commmme herrrrrrrre" 

"Fine fine, if you're gonna be like that about it" 

Jongin pulled Taemin into his lap, nuzzling him happily. Taemin squirmed, making a half-hearted attempt to escape.

"Taemin ah, You smell good" 

"I smell the same as I always smell" 

"Mmmh. Your always smell the same, is my favorite... except for that week you wore that french perfume. Blehh" 

"Jonginnie that french perfume was designer, it was very expensive, high end perfume, and it was a gift" 

Jongin smelled him again, biting his shoulder happily while he was at it. 

"You are designer, high end, very expensive, fancy, and a gift, that perfume was garbage" 

"You're impossible, it was perfectly nice perfume, speaking of gifts. Can I get yours now?" 

"It might have been perfectly nice, but you're just perfect, nobody needs to mess with perfect. No you can not. I don't need a gift, I already have you. You're the best possible gift. I've already had you every day since forever. I'm already the luckiest. I don't need an extra gift. You're my gift" 

Taemin stopped wiggling for a second. 

"I can't decide if that was incredibly sweet, unbearably romantic, or surprisingly horny." 

"All three at once is sort of my brand"

"Ha! That's true I suppose. How are you so smooth? How am I so susceptible to you? No one else on earth can convince me of anything, but Jonginnie bats his pretty eyes at me and I'm all mushy. Is this really what you want?" 

"One, years of training and I am very good at my job. Two, I'm your Ult, no use denying it, we both know it's the truth. Three, yes, watch a movie with me. I'm eating junk and watching scary movies with you because it's my birthday and that's what I want." 

"Ok, I guess since it's your birthday I will let you win this one time" 

"I'm going to tell everyone and ruin your reputation as a terrifying bad ass with a cast iron will and a moderately sized sadistic streak" 

"Ugh. As if you didn't ruin my reputation of heartlessness years ago. Thanks to you the whole industry knows I have a heart and that my heart's name is Jonginnie" 

Jongin looked at Taemin, a little awestruck, eyes wet with emotion. 

"Did you just say something genuinely romantic to me that was only 42% sarcasm? You really do love me" 

Taemin shoved him playfully. 

"I don't know, maybe I hate you. Of course I did, it's your birthday, and it's true anyway." 

Taemin finally gave in to the cuddling. It was Jongin's birthday, and all he ever wanted was snuggles. He might as well just let it go... but Lee Taemin always got in the last word if he could help it. 

"Fine, but I'm giving you your present later, and I'm choosing the movie." 

"Ok, you win." 

Taemin squinted at Jongin, suspicious, as He was pulled further into the couch.

"Yes, I win, exactly. You know I only little spoon for you, right?"

"Taeminnie, you only spoon for me, period. Thank you. I love you too" 

"I didn't say I love you, but I do" 

"Uh huh, pick the movie" 

Taemin peered over his shoulder at Jongin, who was entirely effervescent, eyes glowing, happy biting every square inch of accessible Taemin, delighted at just being snuggled up, ready for his movie time. 

Secretly, or maybe not so secretly, Taemin thought Jongin was the best birthday present he had ever gotten too. But if he didn't argue at least a little, Jonginnie would think he was getting sick, or had been body snatched. Once he had been nice for no reason and Jongin checked his temperature every ten minutes for 3 hours, so really which one of them was the sadist after all that?!

He kissed Jongin, wet and happy, right on his beautiful face. 

"Whatever Jonginnie, Happy Birthday, you love me." 

"I do"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Kai Day! 
> 
> \----
> 
> I have a Twitter where I ramble occasionally  
> [@SpaceandGlitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/SpaceandGlitter)  
> [My Carrd](https://moonboysandbinarystars.carrd.co/)


End file.
